


Keep A Weather Eye On The Horizon

by capnjacksparrow



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Post-At World's End, Pre-Dead Men Tell No Tales, Romance, The Black Pearl (Pirates of the Caribbean)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnjacksparrow/pseuds/capnjacksparrow
Summary: There are rumors of an island concealing a treasure beyond imagination; one that could make its finder so rich they could live like kings. Naturally, Hector Barbossa would love to get his hands on it, and he sails out with a crew to obtain it, leaving his daughter and his husband, recovering from an injury, at home to await his return.PotC ficlet, M/M, fluff with kissing only.





	Keep A Weather Eye On The Horizon

Keep a weather eye on the horizon, that is the last thing Hector told Jack before sailing away to yet unknown and unnamed tides, for the promise of returning home to his husband rich as a king. Rumors sprang up about an island of stars, concealing unimaginable riches. Hector would've taken Jack with himself, but Jack is still recovering from a bullet wound, and he doesn't want to put his treasure in harm's way.

So that's what Jack does. He waits, standing on a cliff overlooking the sea for hours every day. Carina watches him with worry, sometimes she stands vigil with him. She wants Hector to return just as much as Jack - so they wait together, Jack for her husband, Carina for her dad.

Months pass, and the familiar black sails still doesn't show up on the horizon. Jack never gives up hope, neither does Carina, but there's worry in their hearts, worry of which they don't talk, for fear that it might prove true.

On the last week of the third month, Jack returns from yet another uneventful vigil, and when Carina sends him a questioning look, he only shakes his head, looking sad and lost. They don't say it out loud, the question hangs between them in the air: what if Hector died? They settle down for the night and prepare for yet another day of no news.

But it isn't to be. Carina is out on the cliff, spyglass in hand when something shows up on the horizon. As it approaches, she slowly recognizes it, and she hasn't an ounce of doubt when the Black Pearl anchors in the bay: Hector Barbossa has returned home after all. She runs to tell Jack, and soon they're down in the harbor. 

Just as the redhead captain steps off the gangplank, he finds himself in the embrace of his husband and daughter, with Jack's soft, warm lips - they still taste of rum and seasalt, and gods, how he missed it, how he missed Jack - upon his, and Carina's arms around his torso, clutching him tight, and he's momentarily stunned, then he pulls them both into a tight hug, never wanting to let go again after months of not seeing them. He inhales deeply, and a tear rolls down from his sea-blue eyes, leaving a salty streak down his scarred, weatherbeaten face as he hears Jack murmur, "Welcome home, my North Star."

Yes, Hector Barbossa has come home after all, and it's as sure as the stars of heaven that he isn't leaving anytime soon again.


End file.
